


How to Slay a Dragon

by Thedarkslayer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkslayer/pseuds/Thedarkslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Different are Slayers and Grey Wardens? Not as much as one might think, a night of drunken fun turns rather strange for a particular Dark Slayer when she is sucked into a world whose struggle with darkness mimics that of her own soul. She doesn't have anything better to do than to help them right? maybe if she finds that strange old woman she can get back to her own world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Slay a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't quite decided upon any ships so I'll add those tags as I make decisions. At some point there will probably be some 'adult content' and I will tag as necessary, this is my first fic on this site, and my first in a very long time

The sounds of grunts and things crashing in the alleyway could be heard, pants and curse words floating over the hot summer air. Little did the pair realize someone was watching their romp in the back alley with keen eyes. Someone less than human. It whispered in a language that didn't sound quite human but garbled, two words were the only ones that could be understood. 

_Grey Warden_

-  
Faith froze with her legs wrapped bruisingly tight around the male, her hand woven into his hair as his body pressed her against the alley wall. She thought she heard something. While Faith didn't really care about onlookers, in fact she was more apt to give them a very dramatic show, this one made a chill run down her spine in a less than good manner. 

"What Babe? probably just an alley cat or something don't think you can back out now," He chuckled softly leaning in to nip at The Slayer's neck. She caught him by the throat, and gave him a warning glare, "Okay...not your neck I got it..." he winced. 

Faith let her legs drop from around him, her dark eyes searching the corners of the alley. 

"Aww come on don't be a bitch," he whined. 

"Fuck off," Faith snapped. 

The man groaned grumbling obscenities as he stumbled from the alley with his pants open and his hair ruffled. Faith ran a hand through her hair to straighten hers. She heard it, _Grey Warden_ whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. It irked her, more than it should have. She'd been hearing those words in her dreams. Her dream had been downright twisted. There's been a dragon always talking but she couldn't understand the language. These strange demons, hordes of them, it was like looking into hell itself. She watched them over run a rather medieval looking world, slaughtering, pillaging, raping. It kept her up night after night. Each night becoming worse. 

Suddenly two heavy feet hit the ground behind her and she whirled around her eyes narrowing. There before her was a humanoid looking demon, with crude armor and the stench of evil and rotted meat rolling off of it in steady waves. It was enough to make her stomach turn. It lunged for her but suddenly it froze...literally. It was frozen, covered in solid ice. So Faith, pivoted and kicked it, shattering it to piece on the dirty concrete. 

The sound of an old woman cackling echoed through the alley, "Oh you'll do just fine," 

"I'll do what exactly?" She demanded, "Who the hell are you and why shouldn't I kill you?"

The old woman stepped forward dressed in what looked like a medieval peasants dress. Her grey hair was wild, and her eyes sparkled with a lively youth. A small amused smile was plastered on her face. 

"You'll do exactly what you were created for, girl," she told her, "As for me? I have many names but I suppose Flemeth will do,"

"What do you want?" Faith demanded her eyes flicking to her discarded weapon. 

"How quick you were to discard your weapon for pleasures of the flesh, How careless..." Flemeth chided. 

Faith snorted, "First things, First, I _am_ the weapon, you crazy old bat, What you some kind of Witch?" 

"I suppose I am, I am glad to see such restraints aren't put on magic as they are in my world, but we don't have time for this, girl, there is much more at stake," Flemeth told her, her eyes darting to a person walking by the mouth of the alleyway probably drunk...it took Faith a moment to realize it was her male companion from earlier. 

"I told you to..." Faith started...but suddenly the man was in the air and nearly exploded into blood, and Faith's world went black. 

She was asleep the world around her turning dark and warped. It was so familiar but not right. Faith moved cautiously ahead, a swirling purple portal beckoning her. It wasn't as if she could go any other why. The Slayer was hesitant. She looked around for another way out. She was surrounded by rocky cliffs , she tried to see if she could find a hand hold but the rocks were smooth. She frowned her eyes turning back to the swirling purple vortex. 

"Crazy old lady in a back alley, weird demons, yeah...this is bullshit," Faith grumbled, "Well I guess if this kills me it'll give me an interesting story, all the best one's start with Tequila right?" 

So, she was also talking to herself, or whatever divine being thought this was fun to screw with her. Faith looked at the swirling portal and drew in a breath, _here goes nothing_. Suddenly her world was crashing in on her. She was falling through nothingness, and the ground was rushing up to greet her quickly.  
-

"Maker's Breath, Korridan, Give her some room to _breathe_ " Alistair huffed at the other Grey Warden. 

Alistair didn't like his companion, not much. He was callous and obnoxious in ways that rubbed him the wrong way. It didn't help that he was a Maleficarum, a Blood Mage. He could scarcely afford to complain however, they needed all the help they could get so, the Royal Bastard just put up with him. Several times he'd been ready to come to blows, but Korridan always smiled and was so calm on the outside it was eerie. 

"She dresses so strangely," Leliana commented, as the dark haired woman stirred. 

The olive skinned Grey Warden knelt beside her lightly touching the side of her face, "Are you alright?" 

Korridan barely blinked, and suddenly he found himself on his back, his own dagger at his throat. Did...this woman just? Yes she had him pinned down with way too much ease for someone her size. Her dark eyes were wide, and almost panicked but angry and defensive. 

"I bet women always have that reaction to him," Alistair snorted, then sighed, "Hey now, it's alright, we found you layin' out here in the middle of the woods, Do you know what happened?" 

"I...was...in this weird place, everything was...I don't know how to describe it but there was a...weird purple portal, and then I was here, I was...home..." She started, Alistair couldn't place her accent, it was unlike anything he'd ever heard. 

"Could you let me up now?" Korridan asked in a rather annoyed fashion. 

"Oh he's fine you can leave him there," Alistair snorted. 

"I don't generally mind beautiful women on top of me, but I'd rather not have a knife to my throat," He huffed. 

Faith arched an eyebrow at the attractive man under her. Olive skin, stormy grey eyes and long dark hair that pooled around his shoulders. She considered his request. They were all heavily armed, she noted as she flicked her gaze between the other two people. A large beast that vaguely resembled a dog stood near by watching her intently. 

"Eh, sometimes knives are kinky," Faith responded before standing up carefully but not returning the blade to him, he cocked his head to the side as he stood his form towering over her. 

The handsome fair haired man cleared his throat, "Do you know where you are?" 

"Not a fuckin' clue," Faith replied, but everything felt so familiar, she blinked her eyes and images of the Dragon in her nightmares flashed into her mind, she looked up at him with a hesitation in her words, "I was on my way home...to Boston, I stopped for a little down time, there was a crazy old lady and weird dream like place and bam here." 

"A crazy old lady?" The Blonde asked suspiciously. 

"Yeah she called herself Flemeth..." Faith replied with a shrug.

"Tell us exactly what happened," The dark one insisted moving a bit closer. 

"I just did, drunk, old lady, dream, portal, here," Faith sighed, running a hand through her hair. 

"We should take her to talk to Morrigan, back at camp," The dark haired one said after a moment. 

"If Flemeth is involved, with this..." Alistair's voice hesitated. 

The woman looked very out of place, she dressed strange, she talked stranger. He sensed something a bit off about her. It was how they'd found her, Alistair had thought she was a darkspawn. She _felt_ like a darkspawn, but it wasn't as strong of a vibe. 

"Wait so you know the Crazy old lady?" she asked crossing her arms. 

"Yes, I mean, I don't think there's any other Flemeth around," Alistair replied. 

"It does not appear she is from around, Alistair," Leliana replied. 

"Well this certainly isn't Kansas," she commented. 

"Um, I've never heard of Kansas, this is Ferelden," Alistair told her. 

"It's...nevermind..." she huffed the annoyance evident but he really had no idea what she was talking about. 

"Are you alight? You're not hurt at all?" Leliana questioned. 

"Nah, five by five," Faith shrugged.

"Five...by....five...?" Leliana repeated. 

"Yeah, Um...it means, everything's gold, everything's fine, _five by five_ " she explained. 

"Riiiiggghhht, we should go before more darkspawn show up," Alistair commented.


End file.
